


Andrà tutto bene

by michirukaiou7



Series: Rain (spinoff) [2]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 006. Ore</a></p><p>Uscì fuori e una folata di umidità gli fece affondare il viso nel bavero del cappotto, gelando la mano che teneva la valigia.<br/>Sorrise.<br/>Sì, sarebbe andato tutto bene.</p><p>Avvertimenti: shounen ai, AU, storia ispirata all'universo di "Rain" (http://haruchan.altervista.org/fiction/rain.htm), creato da Haruka (e quindi suo ©); questa storia si pone, cronologicamente, all'interno della fanfic della mia amica, perciò attenzione SPOILER!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andrà tutto bene

Subaru entrò nel suo appartamento: dopo le luci sfavillanti del “Roxi” gli sembrava ancor più grigio e squallido; non era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la povertà, era piuttosto il grigiore di un mondo insicuro, di un futuro spaventosamente incerto.  
Seishiro era arrivato nella sua vita come una luce inaspettata ed abbagliante, che l’aveva stordito come un colpo alla testa, scombinando tutto ciò che c’era stato prima, come se vi avesse gettato sopra una secchiata di colore brillante.  
Quel silenzio cupo e gravoso che provava nel tornare a casa gli mozzava la voce in gola, come se non gli fosse più possibile emettere un solo suono; quella notte era l’angoscia a rendergli pesante il respiro nel petto, il rimbombo delle parole di Seishiro nella sua mente “ _Aspettami al cimitero con qualcosa in valigia. Lo stretto necessario._ ” *  
Tre ore.  
Era terrorizzato, bloccato dallo spavento.  
Non dubitava della sicurezza del suo uomo, ma… Quel mondo così insicuro lo conosceva bene, e non poteva non sentirsi come se avesse l’acqua alla gola per l’ansia: la sparatoria di quella sera lo aveva spaventato a morte, aumentando la consueta preoccupazione per Seishiro; si rannicchiò con la schiena contro il portone, costringendosi a respirare. __  
Calma, si disse, _Calmati: andrà tutto bene_.  
Se lo ripeté qualche volta e poi ricordò quel che Sakurazuka aveva aggiunto “ _Ce ne andremo dove tu potrai cantare solo per me e solo per me giocare ad essere una provocante bionda avvinta in un tubino rosso mozzafiato!_ ”. * __  
Scemo, pensò scoppiando a ridere.  
_Sì, sarebbe andato tutto bene_.  
Si alzò, gettando lo sguardo all’orologio appeso nell’atrio: non aveva molto tempo. Oh, c’era poco da raccogliere in quella casa!  
Si spostò in camera da letto e recuperò una vecchia valigia: ne sganciò, con mani veloci ma un po’ tremanti, le fibbie e si guardò attorno, ansiosamente, come se non vedesse realmente quel che lo circondava. Iniziò ad affrettarsi per le stanze, afferrando alcuni oggetti e soffermandosi, col braccio teso, a soppesare se prenderne o meno degli altri; gettò tutto alla rinfusa sul letto, cercando di riordinare le cose nella valigia: della biancheria, qualche vestito, compreso quello rosso che gli aveva regalato Seishiro, la parrucca bionda, un paio di libri, un album di fotografie, un asciugamano, lo spazzolino, un vecchio pupazzo e altre piccole carabattole, quasi tutte appartenenti al suo passato o donategli dal suo amante.  
Era poco… Ma quel che valeva di più lo aveva nella gola, nel cuore e nella nebbia là fuori, dove sapeva che Sakurazuka guardava l’ora con la sua stessa ansia.  
Mancava ancora un po’: provò a cantare, anche solo una filastrocca, ma la voce gli usciva come un miagolio tremante. Si posò una mano sul petto e si costrinse a calmarsi: ancora un’ora e poi non avrebbe più dovuto temere nulla.  
Gli venne un’idea e corse alla scrivania per afferrare una busta e scribacchiare un biglietto di addio per Kamui; tornò al letto e chiuse la valigia, assicurandone con mani ancor più tremanti di prima le cinghie.   
Guardò l’orologio un’ultima volta e si avviò verso la porta.  
Indossò il cappotto di Seishiro, si annodò con cura una sciarpa attorno al collo e, preso il suo scarno bagaglio, aprì il portone: si fermò per un istante con la mano sulla maniglia, lanciando un ultimo sguardo a quella casa che non avrebbe più rivisto.  
Abbozzò un sorriso e sussurrò, dentro di sé, un addio a quelle mura. Chiuse la porta e fece scivolare la chiave nella busta: l’avrebbe lasciata nella cassetta della posta di Kamui mentre si recava al luogo dell’appuntamento.  
Uscì fuori e una folata di umidità gli fece affondare il viso nel bavero del cappotto, gelando la mano che teneva la valigia.  
Sorrise.  
Sì, sarebbe andato tutto bene.


End file.
